In a rotating electric machine, controlling the temperature of the coil in the stator is an important factor. For controlling the coil temperature in the stator, a thermistor is employed as a temperature detection element, In order to positionally fix the thermistor with respect to the stator, the rotating electric machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-312948 (Patent Document 1) has a thermistor arranged on an insulation base provided at a coil end.
In a coil terminal processing apparatus of a motor in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-82344 (Patent Document 2), there is disclosed a configuration in which a space for arranging a thermistor is provided at a coil end cover, between a coil end and a substrate directed to wire connection of the coil end,
In a rotating electric machine for a vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-29127 (Patent Document 3), there is disclosed a configuration in which a neutral point insulation case having a sensor holder at the bottom is fixed to the coil end using a band.